


Another Semester

by KrisEleven



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, The Immortals - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Forum: Goldenlake, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisEleven/pseuds/KrisEleven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numair wasn't expecting any students to drop by his office, since classes weren't set to start until the following week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Semester

**Author's Note:**

> A Modern AU written for hawksandfeathers over at the Goldenlake Wishing Tree Exchange. She wanted a Daine&Numair AU and I attempted the deliver.

"Excuse me, Professor Salmalín?"

Numair startled at the soft inquiry, spilling a bit of his coffee onto his sleeve. He'd been focused on his paper on accipitridae illnesses, and wasn't expecting students since classes weren't set to start until the following week. He put the cup down and mopped at the spill while he looked up at the contrite face of the girl in his doorway, framed by a mass of soft brown curls. _She's too young to be one of mine, surely_ , he thought, feeling older every new term. Another good look at her, and he realized (with a bit of relief) that she was definitely too young to be one of his upper-year students, seventeen or eighteen at the oldest, though her big grey eyes and shy smile made her look younger.

"How can I help you, Miss…"

"Sarrasri," she replied, taking a small step into the room and pausing there. "Veralidaine Sarrasri." Numair blinked at that mouthful. He'd thought his was bad. "I'm looking to be admitted into your course, but Dean Conté says I need your permission before I can get enrolled."

And, yes, she had the form she needed in hand, was holding it out for him to see. His anatomy and physiology classes were meant for upper-level students who had already completed years of college. She couldn't be more than a first-year; she would be at least five years younger than his other students. What had Jonathan been thinking, sending her along to him with a form to sign? Why hadn't he turned her towards better choices himself?

Numair sighed. "You're pre-vet?" he asked, and she nodded quickly. "I know the veterinary program is competitive, but there's no need to get ahead of yourself. You have plenty of time to get into these courses in your upper years. You should try talking to your guidance counselor about this, maybe?"

"No, um, Professor Chamtong recommended me? She's the equine welfare professor."

_Onua_ had - ? Suddenly, the reason her mouthful of a name had sounded vaguely familiar made more sense. "She's spoken of you," he realized suddenly. "Her new protégée: um, Daine, correct?"

The blush spread across her cheeks. "She's… what? She's spoken of, of _me_?" The last word was a squeak and the blush deepened.

Numair smiled softly, and gestured at the chair in front of him. He was starting to feel like he was coaxing a wild fawn into his presence as she hesitated and then gingerly took the offered seat. "Onua is a friend, as well as a colleague." He leaned forward as if he was sharing a secret. "She's been unbearable over the fact that _she_ discovered the next great talent."

"' _Great_ –' oh, hardly!" Daine smirked at him, her embarrassment taking a backseat. "I just have a knack with animals, is all."

Numair smiled at her broadly. "Well, that 'knack with animals', as you say, has gotten you into one of the most competitive colleges in the state. Tortall may be a bit… eccentric, but if you're here as young as you are, you've got something special." He plucked the paper from her hand as she spluttered over the compliment and signed his name with a flourish. Even if she didn't come with Jonathan's permission, Numair knew what Onua would do to him if he turned down one of hers, and that woman had too much access to horse manure and her own wicked sense of humour to cross.

"I look forward to seeing you in my classes, Miss Sarrasri."

She took the offered form and stared at it, mouth open a bit as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Really? I mean, thank you. " She looked up at him, grinning and he had to return the smile. "You won't regret it, I swear. See you in class next week!" She ran from the room with a tiny wave behind her, leaving him alone.

He turned back to his paper, shaking his head. It was going to be another interesting semester.


End file.
